love in cid ?
by ishani220396
Summary: ever heard of all cid officers falling in love ? well its love all around .. just a lovy dovey cid .. if u like that kind of stuff then .. its jus the thing for u ... one shot .. bt has diff chaps inside ... pls review


**PART 1**

Abhijeet- daya, aaj to mazaa aa gaya, aakhir who lambaa case at last solve ho hi gaya.

Daya- haan, kaafi time lag gaya tha iss baar khooni ko pakadne mein. Aur whisky loge?

Abhijeet- Nahi nahi kaafi hai, chalo iske baad walk par chalte hain kyun?

Daya –Sure!

Suddenly Abhijeet's phone starts ringing.

Abhijeet- Hello Tarika ji kya hua? Zara ek minute hold karengi? (to daya) Daya tum chalo main bas aata hoon.  
(daya goes down and waits for Abhijeet)

Abhijeet-Haan Tarika ji. Kya? A-a- aap chahti hain ki main aapke ghar aaun?magar kyun?

Tarika- Abhijeet please pehle tum yahan aa jao tumhe pata chal jaaega.

Abhijeet-theek hai main abhi aata arre yeh kya?

Tarika- kya hua?

Abhijeet- Nahi main to bas balcony mein khada hoon aur mujhe dikh rah hai ki ek ladki daya ko hug kar rahi hai.

Tarika- mujhe kuch nahi pata tum bas jaldi aao.

Abhijeet- ok main abhi aaya.

Abhijeet then goes down to find out that the girl's name is Purvi and she is Daya's girlfriend.

Abhijeet- tarika ji ne mujhe apne ghar bulaya hai tum chaloge?

Daya – nahi tum jao main abhi busy hoon.(to purvi) Chalein sweetheart?

Purvi- Chalte hain. Bye Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- bye! enjoy!

Abhijeet then goes to tarika's house.

Tarika- hi Abhijeet kaise ho?

Abhijeet- main to theek aapne mujhe bulaya kyun?

Tarika –wo kya hai na Abhijeet actually….main kaise bataon tumhe Abhijeet its so difficult!

Abhijeet- kyun koi problem hai tarika ji?

Tarika-haan ek nahi do problems hai.

Abhijeet-kya?

Tarika-pehli problem toh mujhe tumhari vajah se hai. Please Abhijeet stop calling me"Tarika ji" its really irritating.

Abhijeet-agar aapko nahi pasand toh main aapko tarika ji nahi bolongo sirf Tarika bolunga theek hai tarika ji? Oh!sorry tarika.

Tarika(smiling)-ok magar meri doosri problem isse bhi badi hai. I'm in love!

Abhijeet(scared)-KYA? Kisse ?

Tarika- Tumse Abhijeet!I love you!

Abhijeet then faints. Tarika gets some water and then calls daya at her place.

Daya (entering the room with purvi)– kya hua tarika?Arre ye Abhijeet hai na?ise kya hua? Abhijeet utho , utho Abhijeet!

Tarika- pata nahi daya yeh ek dum se faint ho gaya. By the way yeh kaun hai?(pointing to purvi)

Daya- yeh purvi hai meri girlfriend. Purvi, yeh hai Dr. Tarika, hamari CID ki forensic lab ke Dr. Salunkhe ki assistant.

Purvi-hi tarika!nice to meet you!

Abhijeet (waking up)-Tarika, I love you too!

Daya then starts grinning. Purvi is confused.

Tarika- Abhijeet dekho Daya aur purvi aaye hain tumne inhe dekha?

Then everybody starts chit-chatting.

The next day in the bureau everybody has something to confess. Abhijeet suddenly proposes Tarika to marry him. Tarika gets a bit uncomfortable. She tells him to come with him. She takes him to a private corner and says yes. Abhijeet gets really happy.

Then is Vivek's turn. He asks Tasha to be his girlfriend.

Tasha- My god Vivek! Am I dreaming? Tarika please pinch me. Ouch! Its true!yes Vivek, I'll be your girlfriend! God! I've been waiting for this moment since ages!

Every body is happy. Suddenly Purvi enters.

Daya- Purvi tum yahan? Every body, this is Purvi my girlfriend.

Purvi- I just got to know that Abhijeet and Tarika are getting married. Tarika just SMSed me and so I came. Congratulations to both of you!

Abhijeet and Tarika(together)-Thank you Purvi!

Purvi then meets everybody- Vivek, his new girlfriend Tasha, Dr. Salunkhe, Freddy and ACP who is quite happy at the moment for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet, Daya and Vivek—all of them are quite happy with their girlfriends. They date often and live happily.

One day Abhijeet took Tarika to a really romantic restaurant where there was peace and a very very romantic atmosphere. They got seated and Tarika started reading the menu card while Abhijeet was just staring at her. Just then the waiter came and Tarika ordered her meal and Abhijeet's phone started ringing. But he didn't listen.

Tarika- Abhijeet, Abhijeet! Tumhaara Phone!

Abhijeet- oh! Mera phone! (Picks up the phone) Haan Daya! Kya? Laash mili hai? Please Daya abhi nahi!

Daya- Kyun Abhijeet? Tum kyun nahi aa sakte?

Abhijeet- Samajhne ki koshish karo Daya!Main nahi aa sakta. ACP sir ko boldo ki main Tarika ke saath shaadi ki tayyariyaan kar raha hoon.

Daya- Ye accha bahana hai Boss!Main samajh gaya!Tum Tarika ke saath bahar ho na?

Abhijeet- ab samjhe! Kaise dost ho yaar!chalo koi baat nahi main aa hi jata hoon.

Daya- Koi baat nahi Abhijeet! Tum mazze karo main ACP sir ko samjha doonga.

Abhijeet- Nahi daya! Main bhi kitna budhu hoon! Duty se peechche hat raha hoon! Main bas aata hoon!

Daya- Tum paagal ho kya Abhijeet? Chup chaap vahin raho tum Tarika ko chhod kar kahin nahi Jaoge! Samjhe!

Abhijeet – Kya Daya tum bhi na! Main Tarika ko nahi chhodonga(looks at tarika who is blushing) wo bhi toh mere saath hi aayegi na?kyun?

Daya – Nahi! Tum dono nahi aaoge! Kya Abhijeet! Roz- roz date karne ko nahi milta hai theek hai na! oh yes sir! Abhijeet please hold for a second.

ACP- Kya hua Daya ? Abhijeet nahi aa raha?

Daya- Sir, Abhijeet aur Tarika saath bahar ghoom rahein hain… Abhijeet aana Chahta hai magar wo keh raha hai ki tarika ko bhi laayega.

ACP-Mujhe phone do! Abhijeet tum nahi aaoge! It's an order!

Abhijeet- par sir …

ACP- Abhijeet! Its an order!

Abhijeet – theek hai sir jaisa aap kahein!

ACP- ye sirf ek din ki baat hai!Enjoy my boy!

Abhijeet- OK sir!

**PART 2**

Today is the grand wedding of Abhijeet and Tarika. The CID team is quite happy. ACP Pradyuman, Dr. Salunkhe, Fredricks, Vivek and of course his girlfriend Tasha – all of them are dancing. Just then Fredricks' phone starts ringing. It's his wife-Swati's phone.

Swati- Freddu, tum kahan ho?

Freddy- Arre maine tumhe bataya tha na, aaj Abhijeet sir ki shaadi hai.

Swati- wo mujhe pata hai lekin mujhe bhi aana hai.

Freddy- Theek hai, main tumhe lene aata hoon, jab tak main pahunchu, tum ready ho jana.

Swati- OK, bye.

Freddy – Bye.

ACP- kya hua freddy, ghar jaa rahe ho, biwi ko lene ?Jao, jao magar jaldi aana.

Freddy- ok sir.

Tarika draped herself with a fine embroidered magenta-red_lehenga_&_choli_.en folded with sparkling gold jewelries. She was twinkling with delight & shyness. Abhijeet dressed up with off white _sherwani_ & a red turban on his head.

Purvi dressed up with green _sari_ & pearl jewellery set. She was with Tarika throughout the day & there Daya was giving the finishing touch in Abhijeet's turban. He himself was dressed with a chocolate colored _sherwani_ & indeed was looking like the best friend of the groom.

So, all the rituals were being performed and everybody was glad for Abhijeet and Tarika.

Fredricks reached on time with his wife, just before the rajmala. His wife met everybody and congratulated Abhijeet and his going- to-be-wife Tarika.

Just when the bride and the groom were going to be declared husband and wife, Daya got a bit uneasy.

Daya- Purvi, tum hamesha mujhse puchchti thi na, ki main kab shaadi karoonga?

Purvi- Haan, par tumhe yeh baat abhi, ekdum se yaad kyun aayi?

Daya- Kyunki, main tumse puccchna chahta tha, ki kya tum issi mandap mein abhi, mere saath shaadi karogi?

Purvi- Are you serious?

Daya- Yup!

Then purvi and Daya also get married! 2 marriages at the same time! The two newly wedded couples seek blessings from ACP Pradyuman, Dr. Salunkhe and Freddy also!

**PART 3**

The two couples are happily married. Then one day, Purvi's college friend throws a party on her birthday. She asks Daya to accompany her in the party. But Daya being busy in a case, tells Purvi to go.

Purvi- Toh kya tum nahi aaoge?

Daya- Main aaunga, par shayad thoda late ho jaun, isliye tum pehle chali jana.

Purvi- theek hai main chali jaungi.

In the party, Purvi is with all her friends and tells them that she is going to be a mother soon. They congratulate her and Purvi tells them not to say anything to Daya when he comes, because she wanted to give him a surprise.

Meanwhile, Daya and Abhijeet are catching a murderer who reaches in the party where Purvi is. He knows everything about Daya's life, and also the fact that Purvi, Daya's wife, is also in the same party. He then finds Purvi and places his gun on her forehead.

Everybody gets scared.

Daya- Aye, chod do use. Tum Purvi ko kucch nahi karoge.

Purvi- Daya, please bachao, please Daya, mere bacche ko kuchh mat hone dena.

Daya- Kaun sa Baccha?

Purvi- Daya, aaj main hospital gayi thi, doctor ne kaha hai ki main pregnant hoon.

Daya- Kya? Par tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

Purvi- Main- main tumhe surprise dena chahti thi.

Murderer- Bas, bahut batein ho gayi, apne pati shri ko boldo Purviji ki wo mujhe chod dein varna… varna tumhara baccha toh ram bharose. Hahahahahaha!

The murderer then throws purvi into the nearby swimming pool. Daya jumps inside and the murderer throws a bomb… as soon as the couple comes out, the bomb blasts, injuring both of them.

Vivek runs after the murderer and Abhijeet takes Daya and Purvi to the City hospital.

They get admitted and when Purvi wakes up she finds herself in the hospital with Tarika sitting besides her.

Purvi- Tarika, Daya kahan hai?Wo party mein bomb….swimming pool mein main thi…..kahan hai Daya batao Tarika!

Tarika- Daya ICU mein hai aur wo ab bilkul theek hai.

Purvi- Kya hua Daya ko?Mujhe usse milna hai Tarika mujhe le chalo uske paas, please.

Tarika- Purvi! Daya ab theek hai! Bas uska right leg fracture hua hai. Abhijeet hai na uske paas!

Purvi- magar mujhe usse milna hai!

Tarika- dekho tumhe abhi aaram ki bahut jarurat hai….apne liye nahi kam se kam apne bacche ke liye toh thodi fiker karo!

Purvi- Mere bacche ko kya hua?Theek toh hai na wo?

Tarika- Bilkul theek hai, Par ab tum please aaram karo.

Meanwhile,

Abhijeet- Daya kya tum theek ho?

Daya- Abhijeet, main theek hoon par purvi kahan hai?wo swimming pool mein….

Abhijeet- Purvi bilkul theek hai daya, Tarika uske saath hai, thank god tumhaara baccha bhi theek hai ab. Tum bilkul chinta mat karo.

Daya- Mujhe usse milna hai Abhijeet, le chalo mujhe uske paas.

Abhijeet- Daya, tum abhi aaram karo,baad mein Tarika le aayegi Purvi ko tumhare paas.

Then, ACP Pradyuman enters.

ACP- Aur mera honhaar officer Daya kaisa hai ab?

Daya- Main bilkul theek hoon sir…par Purvi….

ACP(looks at Abhijeet who smiles backs)- Purvi bilkul theek hai, tum tension mat lo, hum sab hain tum dono ke saath, kyun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- bilkul sir, aur dekhna, kuchh hi dino mein yeh dono discharge ho jaayenge.

In a few days, Daya and Purvi are discharged, but Purvi being too weak and Daya's leg still being fractured, Abhijeet tells them to stay with him and Tarika. Both of them are reluctant at first but then, finally they agree.

So one day, the doctor called Purvi for an ultrasound. As Purvi and Daya were still staying with Abhijeet and Tarika, all four of them went. Daya and Abhijeet waited outside the room and as Tarika was entering, she fainted. Abhijeet then got her checked by a doctor who told him good news: he would be a father soon! He went and told Daya who was really happy for him. All four of them go back happily to their home.

The next day in the bureau, everybody asks Abhijeet why Tarika hadn't come. Abhijeet told them the good news and everybody was glad.

Tarika and Purvi then give birth to their babies after some months.

Find out what names they were given in the next part.

**PART 4**

Daya and Abhijeet are now not just CID officers and husbands; they are two proud fathers also.

Daya- Abhijeet, suna tumne! mera beta hua hai!

Abhijeet- Congrats Daya! Aur kahan hai hamara chhota Daya?

Daya- Chalo andar dikhata hoon!

Abhijeet and Tarika enter with Daya in the room where Purvi was on her bed with her newly born son.

Tarika- kitna pyaara hai, hai na Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- Haan bahut pyaara hai! Iski aankhen aur naak toh dekho, bilkul Daya jaisi hain!

Purvi- Aur Tarika, humein kab apna baccha dikha rahi ho?

Tarika- Bas, ek hafta ruk jao, doctor ne next Friday ki date di hai.

Abhijeet- chalo hum Chalte hain, Purvi tum aaram karo.

Tarika- bye Purvi, take care!

Purvi- bye!

After a week or next Friday, Abhijeet is outside the operation theatre, getting scared with each passing moment when Daya comes.

Daya- Kya hua doctor aaya kya?

Abhijeet- Nahi Daya abhi tak koi khabar nahi hai…Pata nahi kahin kucch ho na jaye.

Daya- Kyun itni chinta karte ho…Lo dekho Doctor aa gaye.

Abhijeet- Kya hua doctor?

Doctor- Congratulations! Aapki beti hui hai!

Abhijeet- kya? Meri beti hui hai! Sach mein?

Doctor- Haanji! Dono mother aur baby bilkul theek hain.

Abhijeet- Thank you so much doctor!

Daya- Aur Abhijeet gale toh mille yaar teri beti hui hai!

Then the two best friends hug each other and Daya calls up Purvi who is at home and tells her the good news.

After a few days, Daya and Abhijeet decide the names of their kids. Daya's son's name is Amol and Abhijeet daughter's name is Yuvika.

**PART 5**

After 5 Years…

Vivek and Tasha now have good news too. They are getting married!

Everybody was happy for them. They invite the whole CID team on this great event of their lives.

In the marriage, Tarika and Purvi were with Tasha while Abhijeet and Daya were with Vivek. Their kids were good friends by that time and they were playing together.

ACP Pradyuman, Dr. Salunkhe and freddy were dancing. Swati was also present.

Suddenly, Purvi realizes that Amol was missing. She asked Daya.

Purvi- Daya, kya tumne Amol ko dekha?

Daya- Arre wo to tumhaare saath tha na?

Purvi- Maine hi toh use tumhaare paas bheja tha.

Daya- Toh phir, wo gaya to gaya kahan?

Suddenly, they see Abhijeet and Tarika looking for someone.

Purvi- Tarika, tumne Amol ko dekha?

Tarika- Nahi, magar tumne kya Yuvika ko dekha?

Purvi- nahi lekin kya tumhe wo nahi mil rahi hai?Kahin dono bacche kahin gum toh nahi ho gaye?

Abhijeet- Aisa kyun sochti ho Purvi, yahin kahin honge mil jaaenge.

Just then, the music that was being played on the DJ stopped and a person took the mike and started speaking.

The person- Abhijeet, Daya kise dhoond rahe ho? Tum dono ke bacche mere paas hain….Amol aur Yuvika, zara idhar toh aana.

Amol and Yuvika - Mummy, Papa humein bachao, yeh uncle bahut gande hain.(sobbing)inhone humein bahut maara.

Daya- Kaun ho tum? Aur tumhaari himmat kaise hui hamaare bacchon ko maarne ki?

The person- (Pulling his collar upwards) Raj, naam toh suna hoga

Abhijeet- Nahi, kabhi nahi suna.

Raj-.(places his gun on the kids' head) Accha, nahi suna?

Abhijeet- yeh kya kar rahe ho tum(moving forward)

Raj- Abhijeet no, aage mat aana varna tum dono ke bacche upar pahunch jaayenge.

Daya- Tumhe kya chahiye?

Raj- Zyaada kucch nahi sirf aur sirf Tarika.

Tarika- KYA?

Raj- Tarika, tum bhool gayi mujhe, huh?

Tarika- Raj, chhod do in bacchon, tumhe sharm nahi aati, meri shaadi ho chuki hai…..jo bhi that ab beet chukka hai aur main sab bhool chuki hoon.

Abhijeet- Tum jaanti ho ise?

Tarika- Abhijeet, I'm sorry, maine tumse yeh baat kabhi nahi kahi. Raj college mein mera boyfriend tha.

Vivek, the groom comes to the rescue. He comes from behind and pushes Raj. They fight and meanwhile Abhijeet takes the kids away. Raj is slapped by Daya and Abhijeet for kidnapping their kids and even beating them. He says that he had done so to take revenge from Tarika because she had left him. ACP Pradyuman arrests Raj.

Tasha and Vivek get married. They seek blessings from ACP Pradyuman, Dr. Salunkhe, Fredricks, Abhijeet and Daya.

Finally, the story comes to an end and like always: THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
